Valentine's Day Sonfics
by hissoritenshi
Summary: Alright, this is a set of 5 songfics that each have a different plot. they're not always the usual love songs. well, you'll see. just read it.
1. Song List

Alright guys, this is my Valentine's Day contribution. It's a series of songfics that are not necessarily the traditional love songs but are great songs anyway.

Hearts Burst into Fire by Bullet for my Valentine (SasuSaku)

18 Days by Saving Abel (NejiTen)

Reckless by Papa Roach (ShikaIno)

Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold (NaruHina)

Valentines Day (Asuma and Kurenai. This one is a sad story)


	2. Hearts Burst into Fire

_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long, do you remember me at all?_

After many long years of working for Orochimaru, then later the Akatsuki, Sasuke finally comes back to Konoha. "Will anyone remember me? Will I still have any friends?"

_I'm leaving, have I f***ed things up again, I'm dreaming, too much time without you spent._

He thinks back to what had happened that fateful night. "Man I really have messed up. I had it made, but I screwed it up.

_It hurts, wounds so sore, I'm torn, now I'm torn._

Sasuke was about to just walk away and make his life new in another village instead of opening up old problems when he saw Sakura walk by with her team: Naruto and Sai._  
_  
_I've been far away, when I see your face my Hearts Burst into Fire, Hearts Burst Into Fire._

No one else saw him, but Sakura did. When their eyes met, Sasuke got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach; even more so when Sakura came over to talk to him.

_You're not alone, and I know I'm far from home. Do You Remember Me At All?_

That night, the two went out to dinner to catch up with everything that had happened while Sasuke was gone.

"You know, the whole time I was gone, I wondered about you. And if you still remembered me," Sasuke said as they walked home.

Sakura smiled, "No worries there. I never stopped wondering about you; even when you were being a total jerk when you were with Orochimaru."

_I'm Leaving, Do you wait for me again?_

However, after several days of being shunned and mistrusted, Sasuke was done. He decided that he would do everyone a favor and leave; so he did just that.

_I'm Screaming, No more days without you spent._

Well, no one let Sakura know. All she found was a note slipped under her door that just about tore her heart apart. For the second time, she lost the man she loved.

_My bed so cold so lonely, No arms just sheets to hold me. Has this world stopped turning? Are we forever to be apart? Forever to be apart…_

Sakura contemplated leaving the village to follow Sasuke, but that nagging doubt that he still didn't love her kept her from following through. Sakura was heartbroken, maybe she was destined to be alone her entire life; fate kept pulling these two people apart.

In the other village, Sasuke was miserable. Yes, he was accepted, but he really missed those few people who accepted him. And especially he missed Sakura._  
_  
_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long. I'm coming home, Do you remember me at all? I'm leaving, I'm screaming, I'm Dreaming. When, Hearts Burst Into Fire!_

Sasuke walked slowly back into Konoha second guessing himself all the way. The deliberations ended however the moment he saw Sakura.

They've been together ever sense.


	3. 18 Days

_It's been 18 days, since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change, if I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind, or is it just everything else?_

Neji is really beating himself up mentally. He just told off TenTen because he was frustrated with his training. He didn't mean a word of any of it, but how can he take it all back? It wasn't something that you say in a passing comment. And she said that she never wanted to see him again after that._  
_

_I don't wanna have to be here, I don't understand it now_

TenTen was seriously hurt by what Neji said. She figured he was just frustrated by something else and contemplated calling him; but she figured that he should be the one to apologize first._  
_  
_Cause it's been 18 days since I first held you.  
But to me it feels just like, it feels like a lifetime._

Neji had the day marked on the calendar; the day he most regrets. Yes, eighteen days; eighteen long days.

_I'm trying hard to re-arrange, some say it's the hardest thing to do.  
But that's another 18 days without you._

TenTen tried to figure out some way to avoid Neji; hard to do when you're on the same team. Maybe if she begins to go out with Lee, then Neji would be jealous…

_Time after time I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless_

Neji was lying in his bed remembering all the times TenTen had been there for him. Through thick and thin she was always there to support him. More than he can say for his uncle…_  
_

_As my days fade to night, I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart and I'll fly high_

TenTen was also trying to fall asleep. She remembered how Neji made her feel: happy. She was never the best at anything, except maybe her weapons, but he made her feel special, like she was appreciated.

_And I know what they say; about all good things  
Will they come to an end?_

Maybe that old saying is right, they think, we had a good thing, but it's gone now. There isn't anymore we can do about it._  
_

_But I'll fight this time  
So that we might have a chance at this_

No, they then think. I won't give up this easily. I have to try to make this right.

_Cause it's been too many days since I first held you.  
But to me it feels just like it feel like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange, some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you_

Eighteen days is too long. We can't give up; this misunderstanding has gone on long enough.

The next day the two of them met in the park, a chance meeting, but the meeting they were waiting for. What went on between them is water under the bridge, so to speak. Again, they are together, never again to be pulled apart.


	4. Reckless

_Please forgive me when I turn out the lights, watch this haunted day turn into a wasted night._

Shikamaru knew he was at the end of his rope with Ino. She just couldn't take the way he was so lazy and always wasted time. And, honestly, he couldn't figure out why she was so hyper and in such a rush to get everything done.

_So cut me up, throw me out. Cause I'm reckless, I'm a reckless d*** son of a b***h._

So, after putting up with all his crap for awhile, Ino broke up with Shikamaru; she had had enough.

_I'm reckless, So reckless. God save me, From this madness_.

Immediately after arriving home Ino regretted it. She knew that she was wrong, but she couldn't admit it; so she lived with her choice.

_I'm walking on broken glass from the wreckage of my past, I'm locked up in a cage cause I'm a prisoner of my ways._

She regretted her actions more and more each time she saw Shikamaru getting along just fine with his life; it burned her every time that she saw Temari flirting with him.

_So cut me up, throw me out. Cause I'm reckless, I'm a reckless d*** son of a b***h._

Ino left a note, apologizing for what she had done at Shikamaru's house, and when she got home she found one that was very similar. At first she thought he had returned hers by way of turning her down.

_Thank God I've got a woman, with my name across her heart. Loving me ain't easy, loving me is hard. I'm sorry about the madness but that's the way it's got to be, cause it takes a crazy women to love a reckless man like me._

After that day, I'm not going to say that they never fought again, but the two were a little more understanding with each other. They didn't want to lose each other ever again.


	5. Gunslinger

_Yeah, you've been alone; I've been gone for far too long. But with all that we've been through, after all this time I'm coming home to you._

After traveling for several years with Jiraya, Naruto finally returns to Konoha. He discovers that Hinata is not quite the same girl that he had left, as all who have read the manga or watched the anime know.

_Never let it show, the pain I've grown to know_

Naruto has always felt tortured about what had happed to Sasuke; he always blamed himself. Likewise, Hinata has often felt the intense hurt that seemed to radiate from Naruto every time he thought about his lost friend; for this reason she could somewhat sympathize with his feelings of inadequacy. She was often thought of by her father as less than what a Hyugga should be.

_'Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm coming home to you._

They each have trained hard to become a powerful ninja, but at the same time they still missed the other._  
_  
_I reach towards the sky; I've said my goodbyes, my heart's always with you now._

Quite honestly, being a ninja is rather dangerous business. Death could come at any battle; you have to be ready for it to occur any day. But that doesn't mean that you have to forget the ones you care about.

_I won't question why so many have died. My prayers have made it through yeah._

Many comrades have dropped in battle, but these two are lucky, few close friends have been lost. And they still have each other.

_Letters keep me warm, helped me through the storm_

Not always physical letters but memories too helped both Naruto and Hinata through hard times. Knowing that they weren't the only poor souls out there helped their psyche a lot.

_But with all that we've been through; after all this time I'm coming home to you_

During the times apart, they've grown and matured in their own ways. However, they're both ready to see each other again.

_I've always been true; I've waited so long just to come hold you_

Sure, traveling with a pervy teacher doesn't always make things easy, but Naruto knew that there was only one girl for him: Hinata.

_I'm making it through. It's been far too long, we've proven our love over time's so strong, in all that we do_

Never once did they doubt the other. Never once did they contemplate dating someone else; true love will prove itself when all else fails.

_The stars in the night, they lend me their light to bring me closer to heaven with you_

The closest thing to heaven on earth is whenever they are with the other. Nothing else is necessary

_And with all that we've been through, after all this time I'm coming home to you_

Together once again, they prove that miles are but a number, time is relative. They've certainly proved themselves to each other as well as by becoming serious ninjas.


	6. Valentine's Day

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

The day that Kurenai heard what had happened to Asuma, she died inside. She had finally felt love, and all that was gone.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

As though her mood wasn't dark enough, the rain came in and poured down on her motionless form. Frozen in the spot in her yard where she was told. Eventually her tears could not be distinguished from the rain.

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

So long was Kurenai alone, that she had learned to get along pretty well by herself and not raise any expectations about love. When she had met Asuma though, those inhibitions had been lowered, with disastrous results._  
_  
_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside_

Kurenai couldn't even visit a grave to mourn her lost love properly. Kakuzu had taken Asuma's body away. "What more can be taken from me?" Kurenai thought hopelessly.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone  
On a Valentine's Day _

Whenever someone asks, what else can go wrong, that's when it gets worse. The day after hearing the news was Valentine's Day. It just tore Kurenai's heart more to see the couple talking and laughing, exchanging gifts. One of the couples should have been her and Asuma today. Even when she was alone before, it wasn't near as lonely as it was now, when her love was gone.


End file.
